


Commoner's Cup of Tea (ON HIATUS)

by Leviathan_my_lord_and_savior



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fluff, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader - Freeform, Honestly im bad at writing be warned, I blame the internet, I hate myself, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, IM THIS CLOSE TO REMAKING THIS WHOLE THING 🤏🏼, Reader is a boxer idk, Reader is not oblivous to their feelings that shits annoying asf, Reader-Insert, The Author Regrets Everything, all of the air has left my body along with my soul, are you there god, brb gonna go read a haruhi fujioka/fem!reader, god dammit hikaru, haruhi gives good advice, hikaru being a cockblock, i came from wattpad idfk how to do this, idk where this is going but theres gonna be like one scene where you throw hands, im gay for haruhi but this is a kaoru x reader so nvm, im just basing reader off of one of my girl crushes, its 4 am, reader sounds like a person i want to hang out with tbh, whyd you leave haruhi in the rain hikaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_my_lord_and_savior/pseuds/Leviathan_my_lord_and_savior
Summary: Kaoru meets (Y/N) By spilling tea on her that Haruhi had ordered him to bring to the music room while in the process, spoiling most of her expensive boxing products she was carrying including one of her most treasured boxing gloves. In an attempt to avoid being in dept to her, he flirts with his brother leaving her more disgusted then she already was. With Kaoru now being in dept to her and now having to do tasks for her, he starts growing closer to (Y/N). Kaoru, witnessing all of this, did not support this in any way and trys his best to separate them.
Relationships: Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Spill the Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader does in fact use she/her pronouns so if you're bothered by it please let me know so i can change it

(Y/N) is a high school student, who attends the very prestigious private school, Ouran Elite Private Academy. Ouran Private Academy mostly consists of rich, highly known people. In (Y/N)'s case, she wasn't all that rich. Her father was the one who had enrolled her, of course, against her will. (Y/N) stayed at her grandmother's house after she had refused to live with her father Her grandmother was her legal guardian for ages now after her father had given up full custody of her. Thankfully, her father sends paychecks every two weeks. After her father had left, she had decided to take up in a hobby, namely, boxing. After picking up boxing and finding out she was suprisingly good at it, she had decided to make a living out of it. After she transfered to Ouran, she quickly became famous for her incredible talent and sadistic nature. 

(Y/N)'s POV

It was my second week of high school and I had already wanted to transfer.  
Snobby rich people who thought they were above me just because they had a little money mommy and daddy gave them? No thanks. I was on my way to the gym with my boxing equipment when I saw 2 identical twins carrying trays of tea.  
...Those guys were named high-five twins, right? The trays look like they were seconds away from falling on top of me so I asked if they needed a hand. Startled, one of the twins knocked over a tray, soaking my clothes and my things. One of the things being, my most treasured boxing glove. 

The twins had looked surprised, but not worried in the least. I grimaced at the scolding hot tea coating my skin, but it was partially my fault after all. I winced at the burn marks on my skin but I decided to bear it. In an instant, one of them fell into the others arms and inched in WAYY too close for comfort.  
"Kaoru... are you hurt?"  
"I'm ok Hikaru.. Why do you care so much?"  
"I'll always worry about you Kaoru.."  
They stared at each other for a moment and glanced over at me. I was even more appalled, but not at the now lukewarm tea coating my skin.  
Was this their attempt at wooing me?  
Incest?  
I glared at them. "No worries, it's all fine. Go ahead, treat your brother that wasn't hurt at all in the process of spilling tea on me. Especially since the burn marks on MY body don't matter at all. It's truly incredible how you two have spilled tea all over my most prized possession and I haven't even heard an apology come from your sorry mouths." I hissed, my words dripping with sarcasm.  
They stared at me, wide-eyed. They had a look on their face screaming, "We totally fucked up." They had to resort to another method. Looks.  
One of them, the one that spilled tea on me had walked up to me with a smile while the other one ran to the music room.  
"I'm really sorry miss. My brother is very protective of me sometimes. As of your name, it's (Y/N) (L/N) right? You're pretty famous around the school."  
I chuckled. The orange haired twin looked at me confused.  
"As a victim of destroyed private possessions and neglectance of injuries YOU caused, I'd say you owe me." He flinched knowing that there was no way his charm was working on me and he was screwed. 

"It's funny how you thought your incest would woo me, but after that failed you had to resort to your looks, none of the methods working to make me forget that you spilled tea all over me and my things. Pathetic, isn't it? How about you do me a favor? I might even ask you to obey my every order for three whole months!" I put up 3 of my fingers and smiled.

"Otherwise, you might even end up in jail. Your rich family won't save you, my family net worth is far greater than yours. No lawyer you hire will be able to save you if it comes to money, am I wrong?"  
Taken back by my words, his face had flushed flushed in fear.  
"Isn't that blackmail?" He asked in a slightly higher tone then before.  
"Was what you and the host club did to Haruhi not?" I replied swiftly, using the rumors of the club he was in as an advantage point. All I was greeted with was silence. "Fine. I'll take up on your offer." he turned around and walked away quickly.  
"That wasn't a choice." I grinned, think of the endless possibilities that could come from this deal. After thinking for a while, slowly feeling guiltier by the second, I settled on a much more simple plan.

The other twin walked in and handed me a change of clothes and glanced at me. "Im really sorry about that. Do you know where Kaoru went?" Kaoru, huh? So that's his name.


	2. Studying

Taking off my soiled dress, I stepped into the shower and adjusted the temperature to fit my liking. I started to wonder, why had I done that in the first place?  
I should have just kept my composure.  
That's what I had wanted to think at least.  
A part of me had wanted to text Kaoru and call off the deal right then and there, but another part of me wanted to keep pestering and controlling him.  
Before I knew it, 20 minutes had already passed.  
I stepped out of the shower, steam floating around my face as I wrapped a towel around my body.  
I'll just stick around and see how far this goes, I decided. Putting on the spare change of clothes Hikaru gave me, I went home. Remembering that I had gotten Kaoru's number from Hikaru, I opened my phone and typed in the number.

"Hey Kaoru. What are you up to?"

I waited a couple minutes for his reply.

"Why do you wanna know?"

I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. His text back was pretty cute to say at the least. I was practically vibrating with excitement.  
Still shaking, I typed out a reply.

"You know I have the upperhand in this deal right? That I can control you and order you around all I want? Come to the (L/N) estate. The address is *******. I have a task for you."

Satisfied with my answer, I happily pressed the send button.  
Maybe bossing him around wasn't that bad after all.  
I waited for around 30 minutes for Kaoru to arrive. Once I heard the doorbell ring, I rushed over to the door immediately and swung it open.  
Kaoru was dressed in a casual light green short sleeved hoodie and beige pants with a grim look on his face.  
"Did you need something?"  
looking at the clock strike 6:00 P.M. I invited him in.  
"I heard you were good in Social Studies, Kaoru. I'm not very good at that subject so I was hoping to call you over so you could help me." I started walking to my bedroom and motioned for him to follow me.  
"That's it?" he questioned me after a short pause.  
"Yes, of course. What did you think I invited you over for?" I said, smirking. His face was shaded with the tiniest bit of pink as he walked into my bedroom.  
After a few assignments he confessed he wasn't the greatest at math.  
"Math? That's one of my best subjects. I could help you out if you'd like." After a moment of silence, he slowly nodded his head still trying not to talk much.  
I grabbed his bag and rummaged thought it until I found his math assignments.  
Now that I understood most of my Social Studies homework, Kaoru had told me which problems he had the most difficulty with. After studying for around 2 hours, I sent Kaoru back home and flopped onto my bed with my phone in hand.  
After an hour of scrolling through my phone, I had slumped to the kitchen to eat something. After eating, I went back to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

I think he's warming up to me.


	3. Kinda a Date (Part 1)

i was really motivated to make this chap until i accidently deleted it all 

As more math subjects were introduced, Kaoru went to your house way more often then before.  
You were a quick learner so you didn't need much help from him anymore, but Kaoru was the one asking you after all, so you decided to help him.

In Kaoru's case, he didn't care for you much in the beginning at all.  
In fact, he hadn't trusted you in the least after you had threatened him. After a few study nights, those feeling had gone away once he got to know you better. He had learned that the deal was only for fun and there was no harm intended. Of course there where other people that were available to help him with his homework, but you were the only one he wanted to study with.  
He got to know you better after the short amount of time you 2 had spent together almost every day.  
He felt he could trust you not to force him into anything, But inside his head were only negative thoughts.  
'Who was he to trust?'  
''Could he really trust her after a few study sessions?'  
'What would Hikaru think?'  
'Even if he wanted to spend more time with her outside of studying, would she even accept the offer?'

Kaoru's POV

I zoned out, thinking about all of the troubles I would go though if I started hanging out with (Y/N).  
Picking up my phone, I typed in her number.  
"Hey, Kaoru."  
I jumped in surprise, instinctively shoving my phone under my pillow.  
"Hikaru? How long have you been standing there?" I said in an attempted calm voice that came out a lot more high-pitch than I intended.  
"I've been standing here for 4 minutes, Kaoru." He said, glancing at the pillow.  
"What're you doing Kaoru? You kinda just slid your phone under our pillow when you saw me." 

Right. We share rooms. 

"I was just about to call-"  
"Lemme guess, (Y/N)?" He interrupted me.  
"Wha? NOo." I said, my voice cracking.  
Hikaru's smile faltered for a second.

"Just remember that you-"  
*Ring ring! Ring ring!*  
As if she had heard my thoughts, (Y/N) had called me.  
Now that I had an excuse to leave I picked up my backpack and headed to the door.  
"I gotta go now Hikaru, see you later." I rush outside and opened the door to the car.  
On my ride there, I couldn't help but think about studying with her.  
Why did I want to spend time with her so much? It was just a study date anyways.  
Now that I've learned most of the subjects that I need to, I can stop going to her house but part of me doesn't want to.  
I guess I'll just ask to hang out.

Arriving at the estate, I made my way up the stairs and opened the door. At the other side was (Y/N) staring at me, grinning.


	4. Kinda a Date (Part 2)

did yall know bill nye made a book?? i found out just now

Kaoru's POV (Still)

I squirmed under her gaze.  
Why was I so nervous?   
I invited myself in as (Y/N) stood there expectantly, as if she was waiting for me to say something to her.  
I swallowed my pride and opened my mouth to speak.  
"Hey, (Y/N)? Do you wanna hang out?" I tried asking calmly but the words coming out a lot more panicked than I expected.   
Why did you have to betray me like this, feelings?  
"I'm gonna have to change. Could you wait here a bit?"  
What am I supposed to do now?   
Was that a yes or a no?   
I'm pretty sure that was a yes.   
I was so deep into my thoughts at the time, I didn't even notice her come back. 

She was wearing (I'm not doing this my choice in clothing is bad pls don't make me choose just wear whatever you want 😭)

"You look like a commoner." was the only thing I could say that could distract me from staring at her.   
"I AM a commoner." She said in a flat tone, urging me to follow her out the door.   
"Really? Haruhi's a commoner and she could never have a house like this."   
She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, causing my face to flush a light shade of red.   
She pulled me over to her motorcycle and handed me a helmet. Her hand was warm and soft, it had left a tingling sensation when she had let go.   
"This is my first time riding this commoner's vehicle. Are you sure this is safe?" I slowly got onto the back seat.   
"As long as you hold onto me, you'll be fine." She had said with a grin.  
Even just the idea of physical contact with her made me blush. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes shut as we sped away on the commoner vehicle.

"(Y/N)?" I said quietly.  
"What is it?"  
"Can you come visit the host club sometime?

"You mean the club you're in? Sure." She smiled.  
"Where are we going anyways?" I muttered ignoring the vehicle coming to a stop.  
"You'll see. We're here." She took off her helmet.  
.  
.  
.  
"You're sill holding on to me." She smirked grabbing my hands off her waist. My face went red again as she pulled me inside the building. "Where are we?" I asked as the smell of cinnamon hit my nose. She grinned.  
"A cat cafe!" She exclaimed.   
"One of those commoner places where commoners drink coffee and play with cats?" I said unamused.   
"Well yeah, basically." She pulled me into a room after a brief moment of talking to the register.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of yall have a problem with my bad writing and short chaps let me know so i can put more effort into this story also i just like when people insult me in general soo ✌😋


	5. Kinda a Date (Part 3)

(Y/N) lead me into a small, warm room with around 5 cats sprawled across the chairs and floor leaving just enough room for us to sit.  
She sat down and signaled me to take the seat next to her.   
Right as I sat down, a small, fluffy ginger cat found it's way into my lap and closed its eyes.   
"(Y/N), pass me the menu." I murmured as quietly as possible in an attempt not to wake up the feline.   
She passed me the menu after she was done and stared at me with her chin resting on her palm.   
Nervously, I skimmed through the food items, trying to distract myself from her gaze. (Why was that sentence so embarrassing to write 😃 also idk how cat cafes work don't bash me for this 🚶)

The waiter came in to collect our orders, finally making (Y/N) take her gaze off of me.   
Why was she staring at me in the first place? I know she doesn't find me attractive, so why?  
"I would like to order 2 scoops of strawberry ice cream and 2 cookie dough cake pops please." She happily stated, turning her attention to a larger grey cat that was seated next to her.(Again, you can change the order to whatever you want that fits the theme if you don't like it)

"And what would you like to order, sir?" the waiter asked, glancing towards me. "Just a cinnamon roll and hot chocolate please." I smiled, stroking the cat in my lap. "Is that it for you guys?"  
"Yes, that's all." (Y/N) handed back the menu.  
.  
.  
.  
"So, (Y/N)?" I muttered, trying to break the awkward atmosphere. "Why were you staring at me?"\  
Startled, (Y/N) turned around to look at me. "You noticed huh?" She shot me an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. I was just wondering if I've really grown an attachment to you."

"Did you actually want to hang out with me or are you also fine with my brother?" I blurted out, looking away from her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her face. "Why would I be going on a date with you if I had also liked your twin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for writing this i feel ashamed 🤾♀️


	6. Kinda a Date (Final Part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short but very drama filled chapter (I think) 🤩(Also why are my chapters getting shorter and shorter)

"What about i ask you a question next? What is it that makes you so uncomfortable around me?" She said as she slid her (H/C) hair away from her eyes.

"I want YOU to tell me if you actually want to hang out with me. Or was everything just out of fear?"

"What? No, of course not. I was the one who asked to hang out in the first place. I genuinely want to get to know you, (Y/N). You've already proven that you weren't planning to use it against me in any way. This seems weird to say to a person I've only known for 2 months but I trust you more than I would an average person. I think... I'm starting to warm up to you too." I look up at her. She was smiling, one of the most heartfelt smiles I had ever seen on her.

"Well then there's really nothing to worry about is there?"

"Excuse me, your order is ready." The waiter said, peaking into the room with a tray in hand.  
"Thank you. You can set it down here." (Y/N Softly gestured to a spot on the table. "I'll give you two some privacy." The waiter gave (Y/N) and me a knowing look before scurrying off to help another group.

"If anything I do bothers you, make sure to let me know. I don't want to be going around neglecting your feelings. As they say, consent is key." She said stuffing a cake pop into her mouth.  
"Don't choke on that." I said sarcastically.  
She laughed and after a short while, I started laughing with her too. It wasn't all that funny to me, but with her I felt at ease.  
After we finished the meal that (Y/N) had paid for, she drove me home and we said our goodbyes. Quickly, I slammed the door closed and stood up against the cold surface. I slowly slid to the floor and covered my flushed face with my hands.

What is this jittery feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok that was kinda cringe but whatever i liked writing it 🤷♀️


	7. Visiting the Host Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres gonna be a part where "you can pay me back with your body" glasses man goes "Enugh nugf deH i know E V E R Y TH I N G about you" and then he says your dads name and if you dont have a father figure in your life you can make up a name but dads name is gonna be (D/N) for now bc idk what else to put.

(Y/N)'s POV

I walked down the hallway towards Music Room 3 where Kaoru had told me the club would be.   
Today was the day I had planned to visit Kaoru at the club he was in.  
The clinking of my heels stopped at I stood at a large door.   
Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.  
Right as I had pulled it open, rose petals gently flew past me as wind hit my face.  
Where did that come from?  
5 attractive boys stood in front of me including Kaoru and 1 girl. "Welcome to the host club!" They all said in unison. "Hello." I greet them back. I step inside the room and pay the fees.

"I'd like to visit Kaoru today." I say as I slid my money across the counter.  
"Just Kaoru?" The black haired boy asked in confusion.  
"Uh huh."  
"Alright. The Hitachiin twin's table is over there. Have fun." He said, pushing up his glasses.

I walked over to the table. Once they had both spotted me, they urged me to come sit down.  
"Hey (Y/N)!" Kaoru said happily once I sat down.  
After they talked to the other girls beside me for a while, Hikaru had gotten up to talk to the black haired boy, supposedly named Kyoya.   
I excused myself for a few minutes to go see what they were talking about. I knew that he didn't like me so he probably wanted to get some information about me from the all-knowing four eyed Kyoya.

'You want to learn about (Y/N) (L/N)?" Kyoya questioned him.  
"(Y/N) (L/N), The daughter of (D/N) (L/N). (Y/N) (L/N) refused to become the heir to the (L/N) company and after that pursued boxing as a way to get money without the help of her father. (Y/N) is well known around the school for her sadistic but short-tempered personality aswell as her talent. She doesn't have very many close friends but has been seen hanging out with Kaoru a lot more this past month. Some might say she's like the sun. if you get too close, you'll burn yourself. That's all the notes I have on her so far. You should go back to your table Hikaru. Your clients are waiting for you."

>I sped back to my seat before Hikaru had noticed that I left my seat. Once Hikaru sat back down, the twins started whispering to each other about something.

"(Y/N)!" they both said in a cheerful voice.  
"Let's play the Which One is Hikaru game!"


	8. Visiting the Host Club (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning theres gonna be lots of drama and a fight so watch out 🤭

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking another sandwich piece from the stand placed at the center of the table. "Tell me about this little game of yours."  
Hikaru grinned. "It's exactly what it sounds like!"  
"Guess which one of us is Hikaru, (Y/N)!" Kaoru added.  
A laugh escaped my lips. The twins looked at me confused. They wanted me to tell them apart? Sure, I'll do it. 

I rose up from out of my seat, gaining the attention of both the twins and their clients. I swiftly grabbed Kaoru's hand in mine and pulled his face closer to me, grabbing his chin.

"Now, why would I be here if I hadn't been able to tell you apart from your twin brother, Kaoru?"  
As if I had pressed a button, Kaoru's face lit red as he processed the situation. The other clients blushed and covered their mouths in shock.   
"I'm guessing I won the game.." I said sitting back down and sliding the rest of the sandwich into my mouth.   
"Did you see that?" one whispered to another.   
"Kaoru's reaction was the most adorable thing I had ever seen!"  
Instead of the clients acting up they gossip instead.   
As expected.  
I didn't do this for my own pleasure or to see the clients reactions though.  
I only did this to get reactions out of two people.   
Miyahara Izanami and Hitachiin Hikaru.  
As much as I don't like grabbing Kaoru without his consent, I had to know what they would've done in that situation.   
They both had negative feelings towards me because of Kaoru, but how would they convey those feelings?

Miyahara Izanami.  
The heir of the Miyahara company. 

Kaoru has spoken about her once. He had said that she was one of his main visitors and comes on a daily basis.   
Although she's more popular than you'd expect, people frequently spread rumors about her.  
According to four eyes, she was suspended for a year because she had gotten in a fight over her crush and ripped out wads of the victims hair.  
It seems that she has a crush on Kaoru. Oh dear. This is gonna be messy.

I looked over at Hikaru. To be honest, I was actually quite scared to see his reaction to the stunt I pulled but what was there to lose?  
He was still in a state of shock but not shocked enough to not care.   
After he realized what happened, he was furious.  
he had put up a fake grin to cover up the jealousy and sorrow he was feeling.   
It's shocking how most people at the table hadn't noticed the change in his behavior but to be fair, they hadn't been paying attention to Hikaru.   
It was exactly what I wanted.  
If the stunt was pulled, the clients would pay attention to me.  
It wasn't very alarming that the other tables had noticed.  
With the spotlight pointing at me, less and less attention would be given to Hikaru meaning I could observe his behavior for as long as I wanted.   
Miyahara would also react but in a different way.   
What was planned was that she made a scene but for her to do that, I'd have to stir her up.

Right on queue, Miyahara had spoken up.

Warning very offensive language ahead⚠

"What a slut." she muttered loud enough for the whole table to hear.

Now my plan is really going to go into action.

"Going after every attractive man you set your eyes on. Disgusting." She hissed at me. 

"If you're done talking to yourself miss Miyahara, I can point you to the door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cringed so hard writing this 😖


	9. Chapter 9

So like at first I didn’t notice that CCOT was messed up until my friend Kelly pointed it out so heres the plot

Kaoru spills tea on y/n in the hallway and y/n gets mad bc it got on her boxing things too

Then she proceeds to tell him why shes the victim and blackmails him

Apparently people trust her for no reason and also think shes better than most of the people there since she had her own boxing industry and a lot of more money than most the people there so she uses that towards her advantage

She tells him that he either starts doing everything she tells him or he goes to jail

Thankfully all she tells him to do is help her study so for that reason he falls for her???

She also claims that she wasn’t planning on doing anything bad but it felt nice to have power over kaoru  
So after they study for a few more weeks kaoru wants to hang out

Ok that’s fine

Ok theyre at a cat café what could go wrong

…so y/n starts staring at kaoru and kaorus confused at why shes staring bc kaoru tried wooing y/n with his incest and looks when he spilled tea on her so he thinks that she doesn’t care about his looks

So y/n says “lol might have feelings for you idk tho” MISS GIRL WHAT?? YOU WERE BLACKMAILING HIM 2 CHAPTERS AGO

Kaoru goes “but like are you fine with my brother too” and y/n goes “ lol why would I be here if I liked your twin I totally forgot his name anyway”

So y/n asks why kaoru was uncomfy around her… what kind of dumb question is that.

Anyways y/n says “what abt you you don’t seem to like hanging out with me was it because of fear” WHAT KIND OF GUILT-TRIPPING IS THIS

So kaoru wants to get to know her. 

But why? 

Then he admits that hes warming up to her.

Ok that’s not bad

She tells him shes not doing anything he doesn’t like without his consent.

Wait… what??

Wasn’t that the thing you WERENT doing?

Anyways he gets home and he falls even more in love and for the stupidest gosh dang reasons too

So now y/n’s gonna visit the host club ok cool

She gets there and she FAWKING GRABS KAORUS FACE “NOT DOING ANYTHING WITHOUT KAROUS CONSENT” MY BUTT

And she does this to get the reaction out of hikaru and this one girl whos obsessed with the hitachiin twins

So the girl whos obsessed with the twins throws hands and now we here

this'll be on hiatus for a while btw 


End file.
